For The Good Of Mankind
by moodooman
Summary: Raven has to face her most complicated enemy yet...
1. Chapter 1

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Her words echoed through the dark, damp tunnel. Sweat trickled down her shadowy face as she concentrated hard on one motive—'destroy the enemy, and no matter what, don't let emotions get in the way'. Her eyes emitted an eerie glow that resembled the state of her hands that were now stretched out in front of her, and her ebony cloak flowed vigorously behind her.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Now the words had more power, more concentration, more determination than ever before. She knew that this was a Herculean task to perform alone, but that did not stop her…she knew that she had to do it, for herself, for her friend, for mankind. She could not give up without a fight.

Her strength was rapidly deteriorating but her adrenaline was pumping faster than ever. She realized that she needed to stall—wait for help. With one graceful stroke of her wrist, she sent the sewer water surging up and it engulfed her enemy. Immediately, with her other hand, she caused a cave-in— a blockade that she presumed would buy her more time.

After the commotion had subdued, a faint groan rang out from behind her. 'Donna…! Are you okay?' she asked, telepathically.

"Raven? Is that you…"

Wondergirl was attempting to stand up, the cuts on her arms and face bleeding profusely. Raven rushed over to her and, although it took her a while, due to her drained power, healed Donna.

"Nightwing…is he still…"

'Yes. I'm afraid so.'

"And the others? How are they?"

'Connor and Star are still unconscious, and I can't locate Beast Boy or Kid Flash. And Vic…well…'

"What happened to Vic? Raven! What's wrong?"

But before the Empath could respond, there was a thunderous explosion. Both women instinctively took to the air and readied themselves for battle. Two projectiles emerged from the debris—one aimed at each Titan. The blond blocked it with her godly bracelet and the other was too worn out to retaliate. The sharp, crescent-shaped object slashed her upper arm, pinning her to the sewer wall. Donna swept over to Raven to help free her, but before she could reach, two Escrima sticks were hurled from the source of the projectiles— both toward Wondergirl. Suddenly, before she could react, there were two buzzing sound behind her followed by two enormous fireballs that were aimed right at the flying sticks. Just as they approached the cowering Donna, they melted into puddles of alloyed metal. As the frightened girl looked up, she saw a blur dash right by her, into the abyss from where the weapons had been discharged. A smile immediately spread across her face—"Kory…and Connor! Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Since I'm new to fanfic, I'm sorry if I should have done this to Chapter One, but I noticed a lot of disclaimers before people's stories, and so I would like to say that I do not own the Teen Titans…but I am jealous of those who do… and I hope that the characters are not portrayed badly…I tried to make it a point to paint their personalities well…okay, too much talking—I hope you enjoy this second chapter! (And, Ded, since the great "To Be Famous" was dedicated to me, I shall, in turn dedicate this series to you…)_

"**For The Good of Mankind—Part II"**

Starfire glamorously emerged from behind Donna, dressed in her purple and white gown and adorned in traditional Tamaranian jewelry. Her thick orange hair was flowing from her injured scalp in the most graceful way. She flew to Raven's side, who had by now recuperated enough to free herself from the wall and had rejoined her blond teammate.

"How long have I not been conscious, Raven?"

'You passed out quite a while ago. He'd wiped you all out for a long time…I didn't know if you'd make it… I'm so sorry for all this.'

Wondergirl rushed to help her boyfriend, who was now engaged in a hand-to-hand combat with the enemy.

"Don't be silly, Raven. No one could have predicted this…it's not your fault!"

'But I feel like I ruined your day—if it weren't for me, none of this would have happened, he wouldn't have come and both of you would probably be having fun right now...I feel like I'm a threat to all you Titans.'

"GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Both girls looked toward the darkness. They had to finish this…there was no other way. He had to be sacrificed. Donna came into view first, followed by Connor.

"Hey…you have gotta check this out…he's learned a new trick…" said Connor, in an unusually frightened voice. It wasn't like Superboy to come away from a battle. It wasn't like him to retreat fearfully to his comrades—he was their courage, their pillar of strength, their 'boy of steel'.

And from the darkness, three pairs of crimson eyes blazed demonically…


End file.
